Oh, Our Parallel Paths
by Mika Louise
Summary: Brittany is upset, and Santana really wants to help her. Both have feelings for each other, but when will they both realize? Brittana. Rated M for smut in later chapters.


**Disclaimer: I wrote this for a good friend of mine who is practically crazy about Brittany & Santana and basically wanted more lesbian in her life, so this is for you Hannah, I'll get to the smut later though ;) This is my first fanfic about Glee, so please be nice. Also, I realize that Brittany is probably a bit more...normal in my fic, but I needed her to be to make it work for my story, I hope people don't mind. **

**And I don't own Glee or its characters, as much as I'd liked to.**

Brittany glanced up to see who had entered her room and saw that it was Santana. Quickly, she turned her back and tried to wipe the tears that had been running down her face away with her sleeve and then turned back to her, hoping she hadn't noticed. It was no use, Santana had realized the moment she'd saw Brittany's face and could still see that her eyes were red and puffy.

Sitting down on the bed next to her, Santana took Brittany's hands into her own and looked her straight in the eye.

"What's up babe? Don't try and give me that it was just hayfever or something excuse like last time either Brit, it's winter," In normal circumstances, she would have smiled at the thought of Brit doing something like that, but she was too worried about her right now.

Instead of answering, Brittany asked "How'd you get in here, did my Mom let you in?"

"Of course, your Mom loves me Brit, you know that, she thinks of me as a second daughter," Santana replied, giving her a wink. "But stop trying to change the subject! Tell me why you were crying,"

Her voice was so soothing and caring that Brittany couldn't stop herself, she started sobbing again.

"My teacher called me stupid today because I did really badly in our English test and I got the worst score in the class, and she said that I'd never get a better score and I should just give up," Santana could feel the anger and annoyance bubbling up inside her but held it in so Brittany could carry on her story. "I just feel really bad because I know I'm stupid but everyone was laughing at me, even the teacher and I..."

Brittany broke off in tears, and Santana felt like her heart was breaking hearing her sob like that.  
>"How dare that bitch teacher say that! Brit, look at me," Santana lifted Brittany's chin and looked into her tear-stained eyes.<p>

"You are NOT stupid, don't let anybody tell you that because you're not. If they say you are, they're the ones who are stupid. Because when I look at you all I see is a clever, funny, amazing girl and who I'm lucky enough to have as a friend. I love you Brit,"

_Wow _Brittany thought. It was strange to hear Santana speak her feelings this way, normally she was so guarded about what she felt, and she knew that it was a big deal for her to speak it out-loud. A sudden sense of happiness and.. hope filled her. She smiled slightly through her tears at Santana, truly grateful for the support and love she was giving her.

"Thanks babe, you know I love you too right?" Brittany asked, looking into Santana's eyes just as she had earlier, trying to hold her gaze.

Months earlier, her and Artie had finally broken up, both realizing that they just weren't right for each other, and soon after she had realized how much she actually loved Santana and wished she had broken up with him sooner. Now it had been so long since Santana had made that startling confession that she was in love with her, she assumed she had just moved on and just now thought of her as a good friend. It was like their roles had been reversed. But they hadn't, and Santana was still in love with Brittany, but convinced that she only thought of her as a friend too.

"Yeah, of course," Santana replied, and they both gazed at each other, both missing the hidden undercurrent of their feelings towards each other, both unaware of the meaning of the looks they were giving each other. Electricity sizzled between them until they both had to awkwardly look away from each other and break their gaze, instead focusing on different parts of the room. Suddenly, an idea popped into Santana's head and she did a little excited bounce and jumped up onto her knees on the bed.

"Hey, how about I tutor you?" she asked excitedly, but Brittany looked at her skeptically. "Don't give me that look Brit!" She hit her playfully on the arm and feigned a look of outrage on her face. "English is the only subject I actually get, I actually _try _in it and usually I get As," she said, looking proud. As she thought about it, the idea grew on Brittany.

"Would you really though? Properly, like actually working and not just messing around like we normally do? Because if we did this then you'd actually have to teach me something," Brittany replied.

"Yes, yes! Hand on my heart," Santana placed a hand on her chest (on the wrong side for her heart, but Biology never was her strongest subject) and her face solemn "I will tutor you in English with my amazing literature skills and you **will not fail **your next exam. We will show your bitch of an English teacher, and your whole class in fact, that you are not stupid," Santana said passionately.

Again, Brittany was filled with hope and after thinking it over, believed that this could actually work. Then a cunning plan entered her head and her expression turned mischievous.

"Okay then, if you manage to get me a B on my test, then as a reward you get a **kiss **off me. If I get an A on my test, you get a super special reward," Brit said with a sly wink.

Santana's heart jumped at the prospect. "Deal!" she said, probably revealing a bit too much eagerness than she would have liked. Brittany was gleeful, and even more happy to see how eager Santana was to get a kiss or maybe more off her. Could she actually like her still, maybe even love her? Almost immediately, she dismissed the thought from her mind. No, she'd had plenty of boyfriends since then, she'd obviously moved on.

Her train of thought was interrupted then by Santana, who had grabbed her by the arm and had started to yank her off her bed. "Come on, we have to get studying if we want you to get that A in English," Santana said. Brittany liked seeing her like this, happy and passionate about something. She allowed herself to be dragged off by Santana, who was now rattling off a list of the things she was going to teach her this 'session'. _Good God, I've created a monster _thought Brittany.


End file.
